Gakusen Saikyo no Toushi
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: This is a story about the most skilled characters in anime universe face each other in Festa. The story will take place in Gakusen Toushi Asterisk universe. Naruto obviosly as main character will face off the enemy of the past. The student is forced to pay the price for the teacher's sins. WARNING Multi-verse characters
**A/N: Ok, here is an attempt to write x-over with Gakusen Toshi Asterisk.** ****

 **Character's age:** **  
** **Naruto: 13** **  
** **Haruka: 13** **  
** **Ayato: 10** **  
** **Hayate: 28** ****

 **3 years ago**

The wind blew gently through the field. The field seemed to be empty due to the silence. But it was really not. There was one boy age of thirteen standing at the centre of the field staring somewhere at the horizon in front of him. Though the sight surrounding him was not pretty at all. Because hundreds of corpses were lying lifelessly at the boy's feet.

The boy has spiky blond hair, with the front bang slightly cover his eyes and two 'horns' on top his head which made from his hair. The boy wore a white kimono with Yin&Yang scold on his back with the Chinese dragon surround the symbol. His pants were white as well, on the belt there was a sword sheath strapped on. His eyes were electric blue, but they are in trance right now. Only the sword, that the boy held in his right was stained in blood. His uniform remained mysteriously clean.

"Who would've thought that the followers of **Hiten Mitsurugi ryu** will be corrupt by money and power in the future. Kenshin-sama will turn in his grave if he was alive" muttered the boy and shook his head in disappointment.

After the death of his father, Himura Kenji wanted to spread Hiten Mitsurugi to the world. It's not because that he wanted fame, but because he wanted to honor his father. One of them was Naruto Namikaze, a homeless orphan that Kenji found on his travel. Some time had passed and Kenji managed to recruit about 100 more pupils. Out of them, Naruto was the most talent one with the sword. You could say he was a prodigy. His other students were nothing like he expected. They were a bunch of hypocrites, that pretend to be honorable, but they revealed their true color once they became Kenji's students.

On one fateful night, all his students turn on him, except Naruto. Kenji was skilled in Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, but his stamina was not enough to held off against hundred of swordsmen. In the end, Kenji was slayed. When Naruto find out about the death of his sensei, in rage he has hunt down and killed all Kenji's students.

Suddenly there was someone appeared behind Naruto just as the former decided to leave.

"Wait!" called out the person, causing Naruto to turn and face him.

It was a middle age man in a suit. He have neat raven hair and amethyst eyes. Through the trained eyes you could see that he was not an ordinary man. This man, after all, was the clan head of Amagiri clan, Amagiri Hayate.

Of course, Naruto knew who he is. He has gathered information of the most skilled swordsman after all.

"Are you here to capture me after what I've done, Amagiri-san?" asked Naruto completely unfaith by a powerful man presence.

"I know the reason why you've done that, Naruto-kun. But was that really necessary to kill all of them" Hayate replied and asked the boy back.

Naruto eyes turn icy causing even such powerful man like Hayate to cringe. "Those bastards deserve no mercy! They've killed someone I consider a father! They let the power got into their head to corrupt their heart and mind! Those bastards don't deserve to be called the follower of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu!"

"But now you are the only one remained!" retort Hayate looking in concern at the boy. "Don't you feel any remorse after killing them?"

"None!" replied Naruto curtly and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Hayate. "Why are you here, Amagiri-san? What do you want with me?"

Hayate looked at Naruto with earnest eyes and stated. "I wanted to adopt you, Naruto-kun. I don't want for a child like you to struggle in this world alone especially in your condition"

Hayate them offered his hand and smiled. "I have a daughter and a son as well. I am sure you will like them and become friends"

"You don't mind to have a killer in your house!?" Naruto asked with arch eyebrow. "Also how do you find me in the first place?"

"I am an acquaintance of Kenji-san. He told me to take care of you if something happened to him" answered Hayate. "Also I don't find you disgusting because of your doings. I understand well enough how precious Kenji-san was to you"

Naruto thought for a bit, accepted his hand and shook it. "Alright, I accept your offer". Then he bowed down respectfully. "Please take care of me from now on"

Hayate smiled brightly after Naruto accepted his proposition. He knew the boy is a bit antisocial due to his circumstance. But he hoped that Haruka and Ayato will manage to break through him.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Amagiri household** **  
**  
The first thing Naruto noticed was that the household was absolute huge. But this place seemed so in tune with nature compare to the city, he has been. There were lots of big trees growing out here. Naruto closed his eyes, inhaled the fresh air and smiled.

Hayate noticed that and smiled at him. "I see you like my house very much, Naruto-kun"

The blond nodded his head in reply. "This place has many plants and I like that. Unlike in the cities, where there were only skyscrapers and polluted air. Sensei's place was nice too, but..." Naruto stopped in mid sentence as he need to remind himself that his sensei was no longer alive any more.

Hayate saw that and squeeze lightly on the child's shoulder to reassure him. That caused the later too look at the older man. "Let go of the past, but don't ever forget it. You need to live for your future, together with us"

"Let's go to the dojo! I am sure my children are there training" stated Hayate with a kind grin

Naruto smiled lightly and nodded his head. Then both of them head straight to the dojo. Once they walked in, Naruto noticed a boy maybe three years younger than him, that looked like a mini copy of Hayate was staring at his opponent, which was the girl of his age. She held her hair in two pigtails at her shoulders. The girls also wearing glasses while focusing all her attention on the boy. Though unlike the boy, who was too concentrated at her, she noticed the presence of her father and another boy beside him. She glanced quickly at them and focused her attention back to her brother.

Ayato has been searching for his sisters since the match started, but so far found none. But suddenly a chance came to him when her sister suddenly looked aside. It was only for a second, but it was enough for Ayato.

He charged forward and executed his technique. "Amagiri Shinmei ryu , Futatsumizuchi!". Ayato, while charging, unleashed two slashes, creating a cross.

Unfortunately, the technique of that level won't work on Haruka. She swiftly dodge the slashes then spin around Ayato and disarmed him with her shinai.

"Onee-san~ you are too strong" Ayato pouted childishly and whined.

Haruka just smirked confidently and then turn her attention to her father, who was smiling proudly at his children. "Welcome back, otou-san. And who did you bring with you?". Haruka wondered curiously turned her gaze at Naruto, who just arched his brow up when Haruka looked at him.

Hayate smiled and glanced at Naruto, then decided to introduced him to his children. "This is Namikaze Naruto-kun. I decided to adopt him. So from now, he will be living with us. I hope your three will get along"

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable when the siblings were staring at him for a bit too long. Though he decided to speak up first to break this uncomfortable air. "Um, I am Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you two"

Haruka has been staring at Naruto not because she fell in love with him at first sight. But because she could sense how strong this boy is. She would like to have a match with him, when they will get along. But as for now, she need to introduce herself.  
"My name is Amagiri Haruka. Nice to meet you too, Naruto-kun"

Ayato also decided to stand up and greet his new brother. "I am Amagiri Ayato! Ne, onii-chan,". The blond turned to Ayato. "you will become my brother, right". The blond nodded his head. Ayato widened his grin and started to ask childishly. "Are you strong, nii-chan? Can you train me so I can defeat nee-san? I've been training none stop, but I never even managed to make her kneel down!"

Naruto smiled at Ayato's stubbornness. He could see it clearly. He will manage to adjust to his family just fine. "I am pretty strong myself. Though I don't know, if my skill is enough to defeat Haruka-san"

"Just Haruka, please" insisted Haruka with a smile. "We are a family after all"

Hayate smiled, satisfied that his children has taken a liking to Naruto so fast. Now all he needed, was to prepare the papers for Naruto's adoption.

 **Time skip** **  
** **1 year later**

Naruto has quickly adapt to Amagiri family and get along with them very well. As Hayate has officially adopt him, he now known as Amagiri Namikaze Naruto. He didn't threw away the Namikaze's name because it was the only thing he had left from his unknown parents. After he became Amagiri, Hayate began to teach him **Amagiri Shinmei ryu**. To say that Hayate was astounded was an understanding. The boy soak in his teachings like a sponge and could perfectly replicated the movements. Despite learning Amagiri Shinmei ryu, Naruto didn't neglect **Hiten Mitsurugi ryu** either. On the contrary, he strived to find a way to improve and invent new sword techniques.

As for Haruka and Ayato. Haruka has been viewing Naruto as her rival when he first defeated her using one battoujutsu. The technique was so fast and unpredictable that she could only standing stunned in utter shock. Since then, Haruka was striving to defeat Naruto, like Ayato has set his goal to defeat her. Haruka had rarely been defeat in a sword fight, Naruto's victory over her had opened her eyes. She understood now that, you need to improve constantly, because Naruto had teach her one thing, that engrave deep in her heart. 'No matter how powerful you think you are. There will always be someone stronger than you. And that's why there will be always room for improvements'. With those words in her heart, Haruka tried to become stronger and trained much harder than before. Her goal was to defeat Naruto, at least once.

Ayato was practically idolized him. To him, Naruto was a perfect role model and invincible sword master. He dreamed, to one day he will be able to challenge Naruto to a sword fight. Despite Naruto told him that he has huge still unlocked potentials within him, Ayato knew that he was still no where near his nii-san's level. He had witnessed the fight between her sister and her brother. Naruto has defeated her with one battoujutsu, despite Haruka executed **Amagiri Shinmei ryu** high level technique, **Gyakurasetsu** , to redirect Naruto's attack back at him. However Naruto's battoujutsu was not a mere battoujutsu either, he managed to replicate Okita Sojirou's technique, Shuntensatsu, through his research of the samurais of Bakumatsu period. **Shuntensatsu** was said, the second fastest battoujutsu move. In term of speed, it only lose to Hiten Mitsurugi ryu Ougi, **Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki** , which Naruto didn't have. When Kenji died, Naruto's training in **Hiten Mitsurugi ryu** was never complete. His arsenal lacked two of the most powerful and deadly techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, Kuzuryusen and Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki. The fight with Haruka was the first attempt to execute Shuntensatsu, and he had succeed.

Both Haruka and Naruto knew that Ayato has huge amounts of prana within him. However Ayato lacked control of it, that's why they warned him try to never use mana.

Hayate was very proud of his children. Naruto has surpassed all his expectations and pushed Haruka to become stronger. His daughter was also a prodigy in swords, that's why she didn't try really hard before. All her previous opponents, she defeated them with one or two moves. But with Naruto's appearance, she found out that there will be always room for improvements. By the way, since Naruto become Amagiri kenjutsu follower, he has challenged many other schools and defeated them. That caused **Amagiri Shinmei ryu** reputation to skyrocket and become equal to the most popular kenjutsu nowadays, Todou ryu. However each action has its consequence. Due to the newly popularity of Amagiri Shinmei ryu, thanks to Naruto, he also attract the attention of others style. Little did any one knew that The story will repeat once again, like in the days of Bakumatsu.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Amagiri dojo** **  
**  
In the centre of the dojo stood Hayate and Naruto in their stance. Haruka and Ayato were watching the match on the side line.

Both opponents just merely trading blows in their mind and awaiting their chance to make the true first move. In the end, the one that decided to make the first move.

"Finally, one of them decide to make move" comment Haruka not taking her eyes from the match.

Naruto charged forward in a blink of an eye and executed **Futatsumizuchi** at his father. Even though his technique was much faster than both Haruka and Ayato, Hayate was not known as the clan head for nothing. Hayate used **Yatagarasu** to deflect Naruto's attack and answered him with **Tobiazami**. The later quickly jumped up high to execute **Fugaku**. Hayate swiftly blocked his attack and used **Chibashiri** to blast Naruto off to the wall behind. Naruto swiftly back pedaled and used **Rikutobachi**. Hayate once again used **Yatagarasu** to fend off his attacks then stated.

"Ok, that's enough for today" Hayate looked at his adopt son full of pride. "I am very proud of you, Naruto. To be able to wield **Amagiri Shinmei ryu** so skillfully in a mere year was nearly impossible for usual person. But you are far from being normal, after all". Hayate chuckled at the end.

"Thank you for your praise father" Naruto bowed down in gratitude. "But I know I've still a long way to go. The world is huge, after all. There are plenty of strong people out there that we don't know"

"Yeah, you are right, but I am still proud of you" replied Hayate and then walked away from the dojo as he still had se business to take care off.

Naruto approached Amagiri siblings and the first one to shout out was, of course, Ayato.

"Nii-san, you are amazing as always! You could go toe to toe with tou-san now!"

"Don't be silly, Ayato!" interjected Haruka. "The match was never finished. So it is still too early to say that Naruto has reached tou-san's level". She then punched the blond playfully on the shoulder and warned the blond. "Don't your dare lose to anyone, Naruto! Because I wanted to be the first one that will defeat you. That's why you don't have any right to lose until I challenge you again!"

Naruto smirked back, noticing how obsessed she was with wanting to defeat him so he decided to these her a bit. "Ara, Haruka~ Be careful with that obsession of yours. It may one day turn to love, you know"

Haruka scoffed, crossing her hands and replied back. "As if! Besides you are my brother. Suddenly to fall in love with your brother is... weird, even if we are not related by blood"

"Well, I don't mind nee-san if get together with nii-san" Ayato interjected with a bright smile, causing the eyes of them both to widen. "I mean, aside from tou-san, nee-san is only speaking with nii-san. She hasn't speak with any other males, because they ridiculed and looked down on her. And nii-san is not related to us, so I think it will be ok for you two to date"

"W-what nonsense you sputtering, Ayato?!" exclaimed Haruka nervously. The idea of her dating Naruto never crossed her mind, because she focused it on sharpening her skills to defeat the said blond. She has horrible experience with boys after all.

To calm down his sister, Naruto said. "Geez, Ayato is joking". The blond stared at the raven head. "Right, Ayato?". His eyes was saying 'just nodded your head or else things will turn more complicated'. So the later nodded his head slowly. "See, Haruka ?"

"A joke" Haruka muttered in relief. Obviously this girl was not ready for any intimate relationship.

Both boys started laughing at her reaction, while Haruka glared lightly at both of them.

However soon things will change for the Amagiri family. The shadows of the past that connect Naruto and Hiten Mitsurugi ryu's enemies will once appeared. And the harsh battle of survival will once begin

 **Unknown location**

In the estate full of ninjas, that were kneeling at both sides awaiting their master's commands, a young man was seen sitting on the throne with one leg on another. He has long straight raven hair that reached to his knees. His eyes were the color of cobalt, but those eyes were wicked and cold. His attire consist a ninja armor and on top of it was a long coat of a very legendary character of Bakumatsu period. That was the very same coat of the leader of Oniwabanshu, Shinamori Aoshi, that he wore in his days. But it should be normal for this person to wear this coat because he was his descendant after all. Yes, he was Shinamori Arashi, the leader of Oniwabanshu Asura.

Suddenly a shadow of the column stretch up and a figure was seen slowly rise from it. The figure wore a ninja outfit with shoulder guards. His face was hidden under the mask and only revealed his wicked magenta eyes. On his neck was a long scarf that reached to his feet. The figure had spiked waving hair to one side.

"I have found out Battousai's location, Arashi" the figure inform his leader and mere glance at him.

Arashi's smirked widen and he praised his right hand man ."Good job, Enma!". Then he clenched his fist and and muttered in anticipation. "Finally I will be able to clean the shame from the name of Oniwabanshu! Aoshi-sama may lost to Himura Kenshin, but I've become much stronger than Aoshi-sama. It's time I put an end to **Hiten Mitsurugi ryu** once and for all!"

Hattori Enma just looked at his leader. He knew how much Arashi despised Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. Arashi was so glad when he heard the last master was killed by his students. But when the news broke out that there was still one existed, Arashi wanted to get rid of him by himself. But even Arashi understood how dangerous the **Hiten Mitsurugi ryu** can be, that's why he has gathered a group to help him in his goal. They were consist of 12 finest warriors and called **Juni Shinsho, Twelve Divine Generals**. Each has the strength to take out a little army. Enma himself was one of **Juni Shinsho**

The battle of destiny, that connect the past and future has started.

 **A/N: Ok, that's the end of the first chapter. To make things clear, this happens in Asterisk universe, but it will contain the characters that skilled with sword of different anime such as:** ****

 **\- Kurogane Ikki, Stella Vermillion, Todou Tohka from Rakudai no Cavalry** ****

 **-Yamamoto Takeshi from Reborn** ****

 **-Shinrei from Samurai Deeper Kyo** ****

 **-Mikagami Tokiya from Flame of Recca.** ****

 **-Kunieda Aoi from Beelzebub** ****

 **And some other characters with OCs as antagonists.** ****

 **Oh and if someone knew about a character with specific sword style or have techniques or fighting techniques, please inform me in review.**

 **Library of techniques**

 **Amagiri Shinmei ryu:**

 **Futatsumizuchi** **(** **貳蛟龍** **): the user slashes twice to create a cross shaped slice**

 **Fugaku** **(** **腑牙躯** **): the user curls their body and adds their weight onto a downward slash.**

 **Tobiazami** **(** **十毘薊** **): the user holds their sword in their right hand, twists their body, then swings in a wide arc. The user then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to their other hand.**

 **Yatagarasu** **(** **矢汰鳥** **): the user takes a deep breath and focuses their concentration. The user imagines a small circle with themselves at the center which they cover with their concentration, making the area perfectly defended.**

 **Rikutobachi** **(** **陸屠蜂** **): the user holds their sword level next to their mouth and thrusts at their opponent six times.**

 **Chibashiri** **(** **千嘴離** **): the user swings their weapon at full strength as they draw it, using the momentum to twist their body and connect to their next strike.**

 **Other techniques:**

 **Shuntensatsu: Capable of cutting through an enemy's defenses, or even the enemy itself, this technique is the second strongest in Okita Soujirou's arsenal. It combines superhuman speed with the art of** _ **battōjutsu**_ **, its strength fueled by the user's momentum and speed. The target can evade/block if the attack is performed at long range, but in close-range situations, defending against it is virtually impossible. However, there** _ **are**_ **weaknesses: if the user's body has been severely exhausted, or an extreme means of defense is initiation, the technique can be broken**

 **Please R &R! Until next time! Ja ne**


End file.
